The Pillars and Cornerstones
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: A tribute to the fathers of Konoha 11 we all grew to love, because we all know that being a father is not easy. [Ch 1: Haruno Sakura, being just a Haruno, was not born from a prominent family, but she had enough of her father's support that cemented her decision despite her unknown lineage.]
1. Prologue

**This is a multi-chaptered story I intend to dedicate as a tribute to the fathers of Konoha generation we all grew to love.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

…

…

_There is no more vital calling or vocation for men than fathering. _

_~ John R. Throop_

To become a father is easy. To be a father, however, is another thing. The concept of fatherhood is something we have become all too familiar with that we often forget what it really means to be one – or in the case of children, to have one.

It is said that whatever profession a man has, it would be forever a fact that no other occupation in the world would be at par with the vocation of fatherhood – in all its commitment, hardship and joys. And while being a father is something that would be akin to enduring childbirth without anaesthesia, whether you're just a simple civilian with the goal of providing for the needs of your family, or a shinobi with a heart to return to your home safe and sound, at the end of the day, they say that nothing would compare to the feeling of having been welcomed at the door by your children, their eager voices shouting out your name in all their innocence and expectations. And while there are some shinobis who did not have the luck of seeing their children grow into adulthood, it is without doubt that their sacrifices had seeped its way onto their offspring's resolves and thus would pave the way for the passing on of the Will of Fire across the generations of Konoha.

This is a story of fathers, seen through the eyes of the next generation – stories of bonds, hardships, perseverance and patience that give proof to why Konoha remains one of the strongest villages in the Land of Fire.

And it is with this proof that this next generation hopes it would be able to pass on the Will to the ones who would go after them.

* * *

**After watching episode 364, I couldn't just let it go, so this was born. **

**I do not intend to follow the storyline of the manga or the anime, though I would make references at some points. Consider the chapters of this story to focus on the Konoha 11 and Sasuke. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**See you around. =)**


	2. Haruno Sakura

**Because we all know that Team 7 is the best, and that ladies have the honour of going in first. **

**Set after the Kazekage rescue arc.**

* * *

**HARUNO SAKURA **

"_**SUPPORT"**_

…

…

Haruno Sakura, being just a _Haruno, _was not born from a prominent family, but she had enough of her parents' support – particularly her father's – that it cemented her decision to choose the path of the shinobi despite her unknown lineage.

The time she announced the result of her Academy entrance exam, Haruno Kizashi beamed and said it was to be expected – she was his child after all.

When she came home crying, telling how her classmates labelled her _the ugly forehead girl_, Kizashi sat her down on his lap, and said she was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen.

On her final written exam in the Academy, when she held her test papers that showed straight A's, he almost killed her in a bear hug, all the while shouting "Good job!"

In her brokenness from the draw match with Ino, he knelt down and raised her bowed head. He smiled and urged her to keep her head up and just do better next time.

And do better she did when she passed the second Chuunin exam – a celebration where Kizashi proudly screamed out his daughter's achievement to the whole restaurant. (The latter would go on apologizing that he was inebriated, but she knew better.)

All in all, ever since she can remember, Sakura had known that her father was always there backing her up with a smile – and seeing it would always seem to set everything straight. So the first time she saw him cry, it left her speechless she swore that was the only time she saw him like that.

"Were you…critically injured?"

She nodded a yes, surprised at the change in Kizashi's voice. It was a lovely evening, with the family bonding after Sakura's return from Sunagakure. It had been a while since she was sent on a higher ranked mission even with her Chuunin status, so the recent Kazekage rescue assignment was something she looked forward on sharing over dinner. Throughout, Sakura remembered how Kizashi would nod, and smile, and approve, more so when the tales told of the fight with Master Chiyo against the S-ranked Sasori. But when Sakura mentioned the incident of being an impulsive human shield for the old woman, it brought about the change in the atmosphere, as evidenced by Kizashi's uncharacteristic silence.

"Yes…it was…fatal." She began slowly as if was walking on fragile glass. "It was an injury to the stomach. But Grandma Chiyo healed me with a forbidden technique." Kizashi was still silent. "If it weren't for her, I…wouldn't have made it."

_Sakura, being a shinobi would entitle you many dangers that children your age would not normally encounter. _She remembered his words the day before the entrance exam. _I'm not one, but I've seen and heard enough to know that it's not a walk in the park. Are you sure this is your dream?_

Being a fledgling back then, she did not understand the way his eyes flickered when he said those words, though now the realization came crashing down: _hard. _As she kept her silence, she noticed Kizashi's emerald eyes mirrored how it was in the past– solemn and devoid of the light they usually have. And as old habits are hard to break, she found herself catching those little movements that would otherwise escape the untrained eye – how his hands slightly shook, how his shoulders were tense, and how his eyebrows were furrowed by a fraction of a millimetre as if in contemplation.

While she was the one to choose being a kunoichi, Sakura had always known that her parents were never ignorant of the vulnerabilities of the choice. But something in her father's disposition seem to tell her otherwise and suddenly, suddenly, she felt his fourth wall breaking down and her own wavering on the fear that perhaps, he had finally realized the deadly truth behind the recognition and the opportunities the profession has to offer. And her heart faltered because she knew – as much as she was dedicated to her duties to the village – that she did not have the heart to disobey her parents, much less her father if ever _the _worst fear comes to light.

But when she opened her mouth to explain, Kizashi was in front of her in an instant, and had wrapped his sturdy arms around her in unusual peacefulness – so much that Sakura found her eyes stinging at the unfamiliarity of it all.

"I am glad." His broken voice resonating in her ears. "How I am glad that you are safe! And heaven knows how I'll be eternally grateful for Master Chiyo… But you know what Sakura?"

He pulled back, revealing tear stained cheeks – the first ever of him - and leaving her speechless because she swore the sight was not something to be seen in a thousand years of being his daughter.

"As much as I am glad, I am even prouder." And then he smiled, even as steady stream of tears continued to fall. "Well done. I am proud, even more than I already am, to have a strong hearted daughter like you."

Sakura felt her own tears fall.

"While I say be careful," he sniffed. "I have already devoted myself in supporting you every step of the way. I won't ask you to give up on your duties, because I know that this village is your chosen dream, but know this Sakura: whatever you choose, I would be there for you. That's what fathers are meant to be."

And for the first time since their conversation, Sakura found herself laughing, hers mingling with his, because really? With him on her side, what was there to fear? And she had Master Chiyo to thank because of it.

"Say, Sakura …" he said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Yes Dad?"

He crossed his arms, his lips donned with his signature smile.

"You think we could find time to visit Master Chiyo's grave?"

Sakura laughed once again.

"That's what I was going to say."

* * *

**Yes…yes…the last line was influenced by Frozen's Hans. I hate him, just so you know. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**See you around. =)**

**Next chapter preview:**

_Many a person in Konohagakure dreamed to be the Hokage. But this boy in particular drowns them all – not only in his boisterous and bold proclamations, but also in the reason behind it. _


End file.
